


What Allegiance to Madness Hath Wrought

by BM Vagaybond (MintSharpie)



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mad King Ryan, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/BM%20Vagaybond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Gavin has angered the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Allegiance to Madness Hath Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this audio clip:  
> http://mintsharpie.tumblr.com/post/111996046867/vagabmond-ryan-how-does-it-feel-to-be-god-folks  
> from Let's Play Minecraft #143.

“Sir Gavin,  _kneel_.”

Rough hands shoved at his shoulders; he fell painfully to his knees before the throne.

“You’ve caused me no end of trouble, Gavin,” King Ryan hissed, grabbing the young knight’s chin to force their eyes to meet. “Your incompetence nearly cost me my crown, are you aware of that?”

“Y- yes, Your Majesty.”

“I could have all manner of tortures devised for you,” the King purred, his touch becoming almost a caress. Gavin shivered. “Humiliation. Long, drawn-out pain. Perhaps I’ll make you watch while I exact punishment on your family instead, hmm?”

“No! Your Majesty, please, I’ll do anything –”

“Do not presume to speak that way to me!” roared the King, and slapped him full across the face. The royal signet ring opened a gash on the young knight’s cheek, drawing blood. King Ryan smiled darkly, and spoke softly.

“Now. In a more respectful tone. Tell me, Gavin, what would you do to keep your precious family safe?”

“Your Majesty, I… I’d serve at your heels, polish your boots… scullery work, anything!”

“Hmmm, no, not enough. Not  _nearly_  enough. Think harder, Sir Gavin, the Lady Meg’s life hangs in the balance…”

“I… I’d be your slave, anything you wish of me… You can whip me every day, make me lie with you, your knights, chain me to the wall and let me starve, only leave my wife alone!”

The King stepped slowly forward, motioning for the guards to leave. “I have your…  _complete_  devotion, then?”

“ _Yes_ , my lord.”

“And you’ll truly do anything I ask?”

“To the last, my lord.”

King Ryan lifted the knight to his feet, and for a moment seemed about to set him free. But with the flash of a blade Gavin’s face went pale, contorted in agony as the King pulled him into a dreadful embrace.

“ _Then die for me_.”


End file.
